Man, That Last Tour
by TomorrowIsAnotherDay520
Summary: Korra's tour does not go as planned. Military fic, Omegaverse Warning: Violence and sex/ implied sex
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys i decided to go ahead and put this out, this is one of the three ideas I had for a story. I'm not sure if I'll continue, but if I do, be warned there will be angst, laughs and romance and then angst haha. This will be pretty different from my other omegaverse, like very different, but hopefully just as good. Please excuse any typos and Let me know what you guys think

* * *

 _Why is it so hot? Why must we pick a fight with countries that have scorching days and sub-zero nights? I miss my cool refreshing weather all day and night._ Korra thinks to herself trudging through the hot desert sand, with over 100 pounds strapped to her person. She looks up at her other 30 comrades all trudging in a line in front and behind her. Nothing but sand, mirages and heat for miles in every direction. They all were dropped off on the outskirts of the red zone, which is dangerous enemy territory. They were forced to walk the rest of the way to where they will set up base for their yearlong tour. After an hours' worth of "marching" they reach a flat surface, almost like a rock floor, it was a bit of an upward climb, but there was no sand.

"ALRIGHT MARINES!" Everyone comes to a stop at their squad leader's orders. "We set up camp here." Everyone sighs with relief. They spend the rest of the afternoon setting up their tents in a large circle around a large camp fire. Korra sets down her automatic rifle, sheds her green bullet prove vest, ammo belt and tan jacket dropping it on her sleeping bag along with her helmet. In her green t shirt and combat pants and boots She leaves her tent and finds an empty spot next to the fire to sit back and relax, reading letters she brought with her from her parents and friends.

"Hey Korra." One of her good friends sits next to her.

"Hey Bolin," Korra continues to look at pictures of her friends they sent without looking up, knowing the beta's scent well. Korra holds the pictures to Bolin for him to look at them with her. Their friends carried cardboard cut outs of her and Bolin and took them everywhere they went for a month, and would take pictures of the places they visited. Korra's favorite was the picture they took in Alaska with her parents and dog, Naga. Another was in New York, in Time's Square, where about 20 strangers stood around their cut outs saluting and two gorgeous girls kissing her cutout's cheeks.

"Why do you always get the hot girls?"

"Because I'm hot," Korra laughs, "Don't worry, there'll be some for you."

"Yea, you're right! I'm handsome!"

"Of course you are Bo'." Their Squad leader takes a seat next to them, taking a swig of a clear liquid in a bottle she was holding before handing it to them. Bolin takes a gulp almost choking immediately.

"This is not water." He gets out between coughs.

"Jesus, Kuv, you trying to kill him?" Kuvira chuckles.

"I thought you guys would want to take the edge off, today sucked."

"Agreed." Korra says taking two big gulp of the stuff. "Hmm, blackberry vodka… still disgusting." Korra takes another gulp before passing it. Both Bolin and Kuvira laugh in agreement. They talk and laugh eating some rations and successfully getting drunk. The sun has taken its leave for the night, when Kuvira puts the bottle away before they got drunk enough for a hangover. Hangovers and marching through sand in 100 degree weather, don't mix. Kuvira looks at her watch, standing up, in a few hours the temperature will drop quickly, and no one wants to be outside of their tents for that.

"ALRIGHT, LIGHTS OUT LADIES!" Kuvira says. Everyone groans moving towards their shared tents. "I know, I know." Korra and Kuvira go to their shared tent and get settled. Korra lays in silence listening for the fire to sizzle out as the cold hits. She stays awake in their warm tent thankful the way they set up their tents kept the heat from the day and from the fire inside. Ever since she's joined the Marines, she's been unable to sleep well and it takes a lot of coaxing on her part before she can finally pull herself to sleep. However tonight all of her attempts haven't proved a success.

"Will you go to sleep already?" Kuvira mumbles.

"I'm trying." Korra whispers back.

"Try harder."

"I can't." Kuvira sighs and slides over to Korra's side of the tent pushing their sleeping bags together.

"Kuvira, you don't have to, I can get to sleep."

"You clearly can't so we are doing this." Kuvira straddles Korra's lap taking off her shirt. "Just make sure you're quiet."

"I should be saying that to you." Kuvira chuckles a bit.

"Whatever." Kuvira and Korra go way back. They met when they were just out of diapers, on a military base in Europe. They did everything together, they went to the same elementary and middle school, both families moved back to the states before they entered high school. They both went through puberty at the same time, while at a sleepover. Korra finding out she was an Alpha and Kuvira a Beta. They enrolled in the same college. They were invited to every party on campus and off campus, and even threw some of the best ones themselves. They were each other's wingman, and had their own bro codes. Their junior year they decided to experiment with each other for shits and giggles, and found it to be fun, and both were thankful for the no strings attached rule. Later both got their diplomas, Korra's in Biology, with a focus in microbiology and immunology, and Kuvira's in politics focusing in law. Although they had promising futures after college, they decided to instead enlist in the Marines together. They have an eternal friendship, which both are grateful for and already have their spots reserved as maid of honor at each other's weddings.

Tonight, however they help each other relax. After some time, both are very naked, and Korra very knocked out. At hearing Korra snore Kuvira shakes her head. _Just like old times._

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't worry there won't be much Korvira in this story if it continues, but anyway thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, please excuse any errors. Also for those who have been asking, Asami will be in the 4th chapter, I have to set up their meeting so yea that's why its taking a bit, and then from there they form their relationship!

Stay tuned!

* * *

Korra feels around next to her, looking for the warmth that accompanied her last night, but unsuccessful in finding it. Before she can wonder where she went:

"UP! EVERYONE GET UP! We've got a schedule to keep, GET UP!" Kuvira yells. Once again her company voices their complaints, but does what they are told. After about a half hour of breaking down camp, they all line up, back in full gear waiting for orders. Kuvira does a last look over, before giving the rundown of the day.

"Fall in! Alright, the base we are setting up is another hour's march. It'll suck but you are Marines," Everyone erupts in a "Oorah." "Exactly! This is a walk in the park compared to the shit you will encounter this year. Once there we will be under constant fire. So everyone pay attention and be aware of your surroundings. LET'S MOVE OUT!"

"OORAH!" They march at a steady pace some of they guys talking eagerly to one another about getting to fight, those who were stupid enough to actually seek out war. Korra has to admit though, she was in the same boat as them her first tour. Eager to fight in the war like her parents had. However, her first day there was awful. Kuvira, Korra, and Bolin were all in the same company and all watched half of their friends die on their way to secure a village. They were under constant, heavy fire and were sitting ducks before US tanks and reinforcements arrived. They were allowed time off after their tour, the three of them felt safer together so all three of them got an apartment together, where their friendship blossomed, and their friendship was like a good luck charm, but there was still a war to fight and now they are back.

 **X-X**

Surprisingly they made it to the location of their base. It was located in the middle of a deserted town. Town being used loosely. It's really just four blown up houses and a dried out well. They drop their gear and began building up a perimeter and a makeshift base that will have to hold up for a year. They build it out of supplies air dropped, usually containing wood, metal sheets, sand bags, and stuff to hold things together. They also received other drops of food and weapons. By the end of the day they made a decent sized camp. It was all contained in those houses, with dim lights and LEDs surrounding it, so they can look for any incoming attacks. On all four sides of the camp were machine guns and all their heavy artillery. Which were surrounded by sand bags and some metal sheeting to protect themselves from incoming fire. In the middle of the camp were six shacks that held 5 people each. In the middle of those was the lieutenant's shack, which doubled as the "war room." Behind the lieutenant's shack was the canteen, it was really just tables surrounding the well they turned into a fire pit, and flimsy walls around them. But it was their home for a year and they had to make the most out of it. Korra and Bolin were sitting on the floor next to their beds playing cards and talking about home.

"So Korra," Bolin says taking a pull out of a cigar he was sharing with Korra. Korra's dad sends her some Cuban cigars twice a month, with letters, pictures, snacks and other goods. She only breaks them out when it's either a very good day or a very bad day, and Kuvira usually brings the booze at some point during the bad nights. So far tonight was a good night, they set up base quicker than expected, and didn't get shot at, it was a very good night. "What are your plans for the future?" Korra chuckles.

"Well, I plan on taking a long vacation, maybe on a cruise ship. Then, I'm gonna work for the government doing whatever they offer as long as it pays well, meet the girl of my dreams, marry her, build her a house, have a couple of kids, send them off to college, then retire and take my wife to see the world, until I die in that house I built for her. All while smoking these cigars." Korra says taking a long inhale of the one she's holding. "What about you?"

"I like the way you think, I might have to copy you."

"Go for it dude."

"Hey guys!" They look up to see a teen walking their way, must still be no older than 18, seeing as he still has a baby face.

"Hey what's up, man." They haven't had much time to meet everyone in their company, so today everyone was forming their groups, and meeting new people. Korra picked up a slight scent of an Omega nearby, but tried not to focus on it too much.

"I'm Kai."

"Korra."

"Bolin!"

"Nice to meet you." Korra says holding out the cigar, "Wanna join? We are playing poker for candy and rations."

"Hell yea! I gotta warn you guys, I'm pretty good." They all share a light chuckle over the start of a new friendship.

"So Kai, what's your story?" Korra asks.

"Hm, well I dropped out of school young to take care of my mom, she was sick and my dad was a drunk, so he was useless. I used to be an expert at pickpocketing if I do say so myself, then my dad disappeared. My mom passed and I joined the marines a day after the funeral."

"Shit man, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad to have known my mom. But the Marines are my family, so I'm pretty glad I ended up where I am now." Kai said sliding closer to Korra. This action caused her to smell the scent again, figuring it was coming from him. Korra knew that he wasn't paying attention to the fact that he was being drawn by her scent, which she has been told many times that she has an overwhelming, intoxicating scent.

"Kai, this is a very personal question, and I'm sorry for asking it. But, how were you allowed into the military?"

"What do you mean?" Korra lowers her voice so only her, Kai and Bolin could hear.

"I can smell you're an omega." Because of the rarity and agitation, and violence Omegas can cause between Alphas, a law was made banning Omegas, only a few were allowed to stay, and by a few, there are only 2 Omega's still in the military, now 3 apparently. They are both Lieutenant Generals, one step under General, and they are powerful ones and pridefully both are Marines.

"Oh, well no one knows but you two now and the Lieutenant. I was only allowed to stay if I used constant pheromone suppressants. General Tenzin knew my mother and when I had nothing left other than the military, he pulled some strings."

"Ah, Tenzin, I bet he's bored without me around." Bolin and Korra laugh.

"He's probably glad you aren't causing him anymore trouble."

"Whatever!" Korra punches Bolin's arm playfully.

 ** _BOOM!_**

"Oh shit!"

"Let's go boys, it's started." Korra says quickly standing, snuffing out her cigar, and placing it back in the box for later. Grabbing her bulletproof vest, ammo belt, and helmet and runs out of the shack with Kai and Bolin in tow.

"KORRA!" Korra slides to a stop, Kuvira running up to her. "I need you to head to the west side of camp. That's where the explosion was, I have to protect the back. You're the only one I can trust to do it. Don't die."

"OORAH!" Korra responds running to the west side of camp, they make it to the machine gun, having to dodge bullets on the way up.

"We need to see where they are!" She yells to Bolin. Bolin peaks his head up, bringing it back down his helmet gets shot off.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yells but laughs, Korra joining in and Kai looking a little pale. "They've got a sniper 3 up, over 2, right." Bolin says throwing a distraction grenade, stopping their fire, Korra pops her head up chucking a grenade perfectly where Bolin said.

 ** _BOOM!_**

"Did you get em?" Kai asks.

"Let's check." Korra says standing up. Noticing she hasn't been shot she crouches down again.

"Looks like it-"

"ARE YOU INSANE!" A woman to their right yells.

"Probably!" Another round of gunfire starts to go off, reinforcements. Korra and Bolin start shooting expertly killing enemy after enemy. After 3 hours of fighting, All goes quiet. The bright LED lights turn on for two minutes exactly and turn off, any longer and it would give away their position. There are no enemies left, or so they thought. A man creeps from behind the bushes with his arms behind his head.

"Surrender, surrender, no shoot, surrender!" He yells. They keep their guns trained on him for another minute, before Korra hops over the barrier and walks over to him.

"Are you alone?" She says in a stern but gentle voice trying not to scare him.

"N-no English."

" _Are you alone?_ " Korra says in his tongue, relief seems to wash over him.

" _Yes."_ Korra pulls him to his feel walking him over to the base.

"Bolin watch my back." Korra says slinging her gun around her while she pats him down, finding cash, a photo and a small black book, which looked like some sort of religious book. Flipping through it she see a picture of a bald man with a scar across his eye brow, a deep frown and an evil hidden in his eyes. She made a note of that before giving the man his book back.

"Korra, who is that?" Kuvira arrives with her gun drawn, pointing at the man.

"I'm not sure, he surrendered. I figure we could ask him some questions." Kuvira nods.

"Alright, take him to the third house, there's a call room, with a steel door. Take him there and lock him up. And you and you," she pointed to the girl that freaked out at Korra and a man next to her. "You guys will guard him tonight."

"Yes, ma'am!" They salute and follow Korra and Bolin to the room she was talking about. They gave him two blankets and some rations and left him for the night.

 **X-X**

It was lights out and Bolin, Korra and Kai all pushed their beds closer together.

"Kai, is this your first tour? And was this your first shoot out?"

"Yeah."

"You did well for your first time."

"That's the problem, I didn't do anything! I just cowered the entire time."

"That's to be expected, everyone is afraid. Some people just deal with it differently. At least you didn't throw up or shit yourself like most do their first time."

"I guess."

"Trust me, it'll still be hard and it won't be fun, but it will get easier."

Korra leans over to rummage through her gear

"I think we all need a drink before bed." Korra says pulling out some whiskey.

"Where's you get that!" Bolin says.

"Guess."

"You're dad." They laugh passing the bottle around until Kai is happily drunk and everyone is ready to pass out after a long day.

* * *

Thanks for reading let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys! I didn't realize how long its been since the last chapter. I'm so sorry about that. I am going on vacation and I do have other chapters done but there's not enough time to post them tonight, I have to get to the airport in 4 hours! So as soon as I'm back I'll have a chapters ready. Please excuse any typos, errors and the short chapter. Enjoy!

 **P.S.** Asami is in the next chapter along with korrasami fluff, if its considered that haha

* * *

It's been a month since they set up base, they were on a pretty constant routine: breakfast, when Korra, Bolin, Kai and Kuvira were free they occupied themselves with music, drinking games, cards, wrestling and whatever else they could think of. Then checking the perimeter when it was their shift, and sometimes a few fire fights before bed. Korra walks to Kuvira's tent, she hadn't seen her since the crate drops earlier. Today the mail came in with the rations, which was much needed to lighten the mood of the camp. Korra enters to see Kuvira reading over a letter very intently.

"Hey Kuv, what wrong?"

"I'm glad you're here. I just got some difficult orders. We have to head into a nearby town. The same town we suspect has been shooting at us for over a month."

"And that would be dangerous."

"Exactly. I know something is bound to go wrong, and this is the second letter. The first letter I sent in response was telling them how much of a horrible idea this was, but Major General Bumi is threatening to strip me of my title if we don't go, and get someone else to do it." Kuvira says with a slight growl.

"Shit. We are going to lose some good people."

"Yes, yes we are." Kuvira sighs, "I will do anything in my power to take care of everyone, but this is a suicide mission. This town is full of enemies. And the worst part is we barely know who they are, if it weren't for the surrender a month ago we still wouldn't know who they are."

 **-Flashback-**

The metal door opened with a loud squeak waking up the poor Beta. Korra, and Kuvira walk in giving the man food and water before questioning him.

"Hello sir what is your name?" Kuvira starts.

 _"_ _I don't speak your Language."_

 _"_ _What is your name?"_ Korra repeats the question in his language.

" _My name is Wei_ "

"He said his name is Wei" Korra says looking at Kuvira.

"Ask him what he is doing out here and why he surrendered."

" _Nice to meet you Wei, My name is Korra and this scary lady next to me is Kuvira,_ " He smiles at Korra's joke, " _Can you tell us why you surrendered? I'm going to translate what you say to Kuvira."_ Wei takes a deep breath dropping his head in his hands, Korra motions Kuvira to start the tape recorder.

 _"_ _My brother and I joined the terrorist organization, the Red Lotus, in the hopes to find our sisters and bring them back home, we found them but we failed to get them out. My brother got caught and I ran away from the base with the guerrilla squad, to attack the US base, I figured if I surrendered I could get help by giving information. I don't care what you do with me, just save them. They are in danger."_

"Red Lotus?" Korra and Kuvira say at the same time.

" _Who are the Red Lotus?_ "

" _You don't know? They are the guys you're fighting! They attacked you last night and every other night. They are behind the constant attacks over the years! They despise your country and everything you stand for._ " Korra and Kuvira are speechless after hearing the truth behind the attacks.

" _Thank you for the information, I promise you, and I keep my promises, that we will save your family._ " Wei grabs Korra's hands and kisses them repeatedly, thanking her.

"Kuvira we need to relay this information now. We also need to arrange transportation to take him home." Korra and Kuvira run to her tent to call General Tenzin, and relay all the information. Who in turn would relay the information to the rest of command.

 **-End Flashback-**

"Before we do this mission, you should explain to everyone that you tried. And that General Tenzin tried to save us, but majority rules."

"You're right." Kuvira sighs. Kuvira and Korra walk to the mess hall, where most of the company is waiting, save a few guarding the perimeter of the camp. Inside people are talking laughing, wrestling and eating.

"MARINES!" Kuvira commands, but everyone is too loud and engrossed in what they are doing to hear her. **_BANG_**. Silence across the whole area, everyone is on their feet, watching Kuvira holster her pistol. "LISTEN UP! I have a report for all of you. We know who the enemy is. I know what you are thinking, 'We already know our enemy,' however, we found the source of our problems if you will. They are called the Red Lotus. We have been given the task to infiltrate a nearby town that acts as one of their bases. We will collect information and use it to our advantage. The problem is, this mission is a suicide mission. I tried, trust me I tried so hard to do this another way, along with General Tenzin, but majority rules. They will not budge, so to avoid treason we must follow through. I promise to do everything in my power to bring you home. I will be willing to take a small platoon to tackle this mission. Who is willing to stand with me?" It was silent for a while, as everyone tested their courage. The collective scent in the room was one of fear, except Korra's. Nervousness, yet bravery.

"I will," She says. Soon after another stands, and another until the whole room is standing.

"If we are going to do this we do it together." Korra says.

"Alright, I can't afford to risk you all so only a few of you will come on this mission and the others will stay behind and protect camp. We have our orders, suit up and move out."

 **X~X-X**

Korra, Bolin, Kai, and six others are suited, armed and ready to go. They walk out of the barriers and head east towards the town, easily taking down any small guerilla teams on the way. They make it to the edge of the town, taking cover behind a few crushed cars. The town seemed suspiciously empty, Kuvira had two men sweep the edge of the rest of the town, who radioed finding nothing.

"Ok, hold your positions. Korra, Bolin, check the buildings. Korra take the right, Bo' left." Kuvira pulls out her radio, "Everyone meet by the well in 10."

"Building Clear." Korra radios.

"Clear" Bolin also confirms. They meet at the designated area, Korra sits on the edge of the well taking a breather.

"So what happens now Boss?"

"We contact Tenzin and tell him that they saw us coming somehow. There's another town about 2 miles down. We can check that one out."

"Alright let's-"

 ** _Beep beep beep beep beep_**

Korra jumps up hearing the noise coming from the well she's sitting on. She looks in the well seeing a large stack of C4.

"BOMB MOVE!" But it was too late.

* * *

 **A/N:** I just realized I dickishly put cliffhangers for both of my stories haha any way I hope you liked, there will be alot of Italics because of the different languages, and it will switch, I hope that won't bother too much. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoy. Please excuse any typos!

* * *

Kuvira wakes up, her ears ringing, she takes a minute to get her bearings straight. She struggles to move, being pinned under quite a bit of rubble.

"Lieutenant!? Where are you?"

"I'm here," she manages weakly. After some time they manage to pull her out, she along with two others made it out, with scratches and bruises and some broken bones.

"Where are the others?"

"Korra, Bolin and Kai are missing, and the rest are dead."

"W-we need to find them" Kuvira says. She starts to look when she hears a car door slam, she runs as best as she can around the nearest building looking for the source of the sound. She rounds the corner seeing Korra being loaded into the truck seeing Bolin and Kai stacked like logs on top of each other, they look badly injured but Kuvira can see their chests rise with each breath. Kuvira grabs the assault rifle from her platoon mates hands, shooting at the tires, managing to blow out two along with shooting the men loading Korra into the truck. They shoot back, forcing them to take cover as the truck struggles but manages to drive off.

"Shit, Shit!" Kuvira says taking a radio from her belt. "Support needed now, they've taken three POWs. Remaining survivors need extraction NOW!" Kuvira throws her radio knowing that they will track it, not needing to respond any more. Kuvira punches the sand, shedding a few terrified tears for her missing friends. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I failed you._

 ** _~X~~X~~~~~_**

Korra's vision was hazy, fading in and out constantly. She remembers being thrown at someone's feet being ordered to "fix her." She tries to remember the twists and turns, but there were too many and she could barely keep her eyes open. Korra tries to open her eyes hearing muffled whispering around her. She opens her eyes struggling to find something familiar only to be greeted with beautiful green eyes, long dark black hair, but most of her face hidden by a bandana over her mouth and nose. Korra tries to speak, but all she can manage is a groan. Suddenly she is overwhelmed by a comforting scent of an Omega, **_'it must be coming from the woman above me'_** _,_ Korra thought to herself. The woman shushes her soothingly, but before she can try to talk to the woman, the scent relaxes her enough that she passes out into a deep sleep again. She continues in a constant cycle of waking up and passing out and every time those stunning eyes and gorgeous hair was there watching over her.

 _"_ _She- wake- take her to-"_ Korra tries to wake again, able to catch bits and pieces of a conversation, from what Korra could tell it was between two women. _Where is my team? I have to save them!_ Korra tries to sit up, yelling in pain as she successfully sits up managing to stand up. One of the two voices runs towards her.

" _You'll make it worse! Sit back down_ " The woman has short brown hair and green eyes. However, they aren't as beautiful as the woman she saw when she was waking up. She was in simple green garb consisting of long dark green pants, a grey tank top and white beaten up converse. Korra sniffs at her noticing she is an Omega, although the short woman in front of her has an enticing smell it isn't enough to make her forget about her friends.

"I have to find them!" Korra struggles to say being thrown into a slight coughing fit before pushing past the short Omega.

Korra makes it to the door only to crash into someone on the way out. It's those eyes, she must be the Omega that stayed by her side as she was healing.

" _What are you doing up?_ " She has a slight surprise in her eyes, her bandana is around her neck instead of covering her beautiful face. Her face is smooth and has no blemish, and her pale skin complemented by deep red lipstick.

"Please, back in bed?" Korra didn't realize she was staring until the beautiful Omega in front of her spoke, and in English.

"You speak English?" Korra asks letting the woman escort her back to bed.

"Not well. For you, I can try." She says. " _Can you tend to the others? I will take care of the Alpha._ "

" _You better be careful with that Alpha, she seems smitten with you. You're lucky she likes you, and there's the handsome one next door, or I'd fight you for her._ "

" _Opal, hush that's inappropriate._ " The tall Omega says with a slight blush.

 _"_ _Just so you know, I understand what you're saying."_ Korra speaks up causing Opal to blush and the taller woman to blush harder, which pulled a grin across Korra's lips. Opal turns quickly leaving the two by themselves.

" _Now before we talk, and I know you have a lot of questions. I have to give you more morphine._ " Korra actually forgot she was injured, she looks at her arm in a sling noticing bruising on her collar bone, which is easy to see because she is in a sports bra and her combat pants. She also has some bandaging on her stomach. She grabs a tray on her bedside to examine her face, and her face looks normal except for the raw scar going vertically down her eye, which she isn't sure will ever go away. "At least the scar makes me look bad ass." She sighs.

" _Where am I? What happened to me?_ " Korra has her attention on the Omega again.

" _You are in a compound run by the Red Lotus. They ambushed you and your group."_

 _"_ What!? What happened to my squad!?"

"Uh- have 2 others, um- leader alive, with 2 others-"

" _Sorry you don't have to change languages for me."_

 _"We have two others here, healing. Two others along with your team leader are alive, the rest died."_

 _"Shit, how do you know all of this?"_

 _"They told us everything that happened and they like to gossip. You have to be careful these are horrible people and won't hesitate to make your capture here horrible."_

 _"How are the others here I need to see them."_

 _"I can't let you see them, but they told me their names. A Beta named Bolin and an Omega name Kai. Opal is interested in the Beta by the way."_

 _"_ _They're Alive! Oh thank god."_ Korra laughs a bit before groaning and grabbing her side.

 _"Does it hurt?"_

 _"Nothing I can't handle."_

 _"I haven't asked what's your name?"_

 _"Asami"_

 _"That's a beautiful name to complement a beautiful woman"_

 _"You are a charming alpha, what can I call you?"_

 _"Your knight in shining armor, technically tan." Korra says motioning to her uniform "Or just Korra." Asami laughs_

 _"Maybe I'll use both."_ Interrupting their conversation, a loud horn sounds.

 _"What was that?"_

 _"It lets us know what we are supposed to be doing. If it sounds once it is a meal, twice work, three times we are under attack, one long two short lights out."_

 _"_ Damn"

"Yup" Asami says getting up to go.

"Wait, I need to see my friends."

"You will but I can't let you out of the room, I could get in trouble. Zaheer will be in to talk to you at some point, tread lightly. Please." Korra nods

"See you-"

"Omega. It's time, bring the American." A tall stocky male alpha stalks in

"She's not ready yet. She is still injured!"

"Don't speak unless spoken to." He stalks up to Asami, who recoils, knowing what's about to happen. He grabs her wrist smacking her hard. "You've been untouchable for awhile, but that's over now."

The man goes in to attack her again only to have his arm ripped out of his socket and thrown across the room by a snarling Korra.

"Korra, no! We will both get in trouble if we fight him-" Korra runs over to the groaning man kicking him hard in the face when she reaches him. She sees red as she beats the man half to death. The only thing to save his life was Asami's comforting scent washing over her. Asami cups Korra's face.

"Korra."

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Thank you for standing up for me." Asami kisses her cheek, causing Korra to blush faintly.

"What's taking so long-" another guard came in, this time a female beta. "What happened here!?" The beta gets a little too close to Asami pulling another growl from Korra's lips but this time she feels a sharp pain in the back of her head knocking her out.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading the next chapter is following close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here's number two of today! Enjoy! Please excuse any typos or any kinds of errors.

* * *

"Korra wake up."

"Mom?"

"Korra, you need to get up."

"Mom, where am I?"

"GET UP!"

Korra jumps up out of her sleep looking around frantically. See can't see but the first thing she notices is that she is kneeling with her arms chained. She can't open her eyes, but she can smell Asami, two male alphas and two female Alpha.

"Take the bag off." A second later the bag was snatched off of her head, and in the same moment a cold bucket of water was dumped on her head.

"Holy fuck that's cold." Korra mumbles shaking the water out of her eyes. She looks up at the source of scents coming from the alphas. The strongest one coming from a bald, short man in the center. Korra focuses on him as he walks toward her.

 _"_ _Do you know who I am?"_ Korra narrows her eyes but nods. " _Good!_ To make this more comfortable for you, we will speak in English. You are in the Red Lotus compound. We are the ones leading the revolution for worldwide enlightenment. I am Zaheer."

"Uhh, ok?" Zaheer frowns at Korra's response. He nods in the direction of the female Beta guard that was harassing Asami. She steps forward punching Korra hard in the stomach, Asami gasps, but Korra doesn't make a sound or a grimace, but she sure as fuck felt that. She breathes through the pain before speaking.

"Well then, no need to get violent. Why are you holding us captive?"

"Ah, straight to the point. Well we have done quite a bit of research on you and we know that you are one of the leading micro and immunologist in the world, why you would throw that away by joining the military still baffles me." Korra's eyes widen a bit, getting ready to deny his claims, Zaheer raises his hand. "Before you come up with a lie, we have eyes in your country, we have put a lot of time into figuring out who you were and how to get you here, by luck you were already on your way to us. Here's a proposition for you, we want you, along with our current team to help us with a little project."

"What does that even…wait," These fucking people can't be serious. "Are you gonna ask me to help you make a bioweapon?"

"You are smart," Zaheer laughs, "yes, we do and thus throwing the world into a new order. One of chaos, destruction and peace. The worst disease to ever exist, and you are going to create it."

"Ok, two things you are missing here. Number one: What makes you think I can just, create, a new virus? Should I pull it out of my ass? And Two: I'm not doing it."

"But here's the thing. You are." He looks to his guards. "Persuade her."

"NO!" Asami yells trying to run over to Korra, but is restrained.

"What is wrong with you? You belong here now, don't forget that. She," Zaheer says pointing at Korra. "Isn't one of us." With that the guards hit and kick and hit and kick Korra until she is out of breath. She is bleeding from her nose and mouth and her older wounds reopened.

"Want to give up yet?"

 _"_ _Fuck you."_

Zaheer's frown deepens, he looks at a small clock on the wall.

"We don't have time for this." He pulls out a gun holding it to Korra's forehead. "You will help or you will die."

"Do you think I actually care if you kill me? If I have to become a martyr for my country, the world, and everyone in it, so be it."

"Alright then." Zaheer leaves the room, the tension in the air is so thick you could cut it with a knife. She looks at Asami giving her a small smile, reassuring her. Of what? Korra didn't know, but she doesn't want Asami to be upset. In the same moment, Zaheer returns pushing someone into the room. He is limping and has on a military uniform, exactly like hers, a bag over his head and zip ties tying his wrists together. They pull over a metal chair placing it in front of Korra, once he's seated they snatch the bag from his head.

"BOLIN!"

"Korra!" He says trying to speak but his voice hard to hear and distant. "So glad you are ok." Before Korra can respond, Zaheer punches Bolin hard in the face.

"You are going to help us build that weapon."

"No." Zaheer targets the leg Bolin wouldn't put pressure on and kicked it out, cracking the bone. Bolin screams in pain.

"STOP IT!"

"Then do what I ask."

"No Korra, don't." Zaheer holds a gun to Bolin's head this time instead.

"Then, you will watch your friend die." He says pulling back the hammer.

"STOP… just stop. I will do it. Just don't kill him."

"Very good. Oh, don't look so defeated. Here, I will be kind enough to allow him to help you, that way we can move up that deadline. Asami, take them to get fixed up, then show them the lab, the food court and let them meet the team helping with the project. You are to begin working on it in two days. See Korra, we aren't that bad we just have to do what we must for the greater good." Korra says nothing as Zaheer smiles walking away, the guards and the others follow suit.

"FUCK!" Korra yells. Asami hugs her gently before cutting her down and cutting Bolin out of his restraints. She tells them to stay while she gets Opal.

"Korra," Bolin says trying to get the Alpha's attention. "We will figure something out, we always do. This isn't your fault and I know you are going to beat yourself up about this and before you do, don't. We will get through this, I know Kuvira will be looking for us. Ok?" Korra nods. Asami arrives with Opal, who helps support Bolin taking him to his room, while Asami takes Korra to hers. Korra sits on the cot as Asami starts to clean up the cuts on her face. She is using her scent to comfort Korra, caress her face here and there as she works.

 _"This is going to be to be a personal question but what is someone as sweet as you doing in a place like this?"_ Asami blushes a bit but smiles at the Alpha's complement.

"Oh, you don't want to hear about that."

"Of course I do. I want to know about you. Other than Bolin and Kai, you are the only other friend I have here."

"Ok," Asami pauses thinking of her words before continuing to dab the alcohol wipes on her cut, might Korra add that they sting like a bitch. _"I was sold to the Red Lotus some years ago to settle my father's debt to them, he promised a long time ago that he would come for me, but I have yet to see him."  
"Maybe he is trying, but something is making it diffiult?"_

 _"_ _Yea there is. I read in a paper that was snuk in to the compound, that he has a new family. He got rid of me for money to create his own company called Future Industries."_

 _"_ _Oh."_

 _"_ _Yea and I plan to take it all away from him when I find a way out of this mess… Guess I'm not that sweet huh?"_

 _"_ _Yes you are, he deserves what he is gonna get. And Asami, I promise you. I will get you out of this."_

 _"_ _Thank you Korra."_ Asami says giving her a small smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am moving back to school, so I will have another chapter up once I get settled. Thanks for reading!


End file.
